Shatter Point
by Eleture
Summary: Burt misreads a situation and ends up hurting Blaine. Blaine didn't actually do anything wrong though. (Tumblr Prompt) TW: blood, medical situations, shameless Blaine whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Anon prompted: **_Burt misreads a situation and ends up hurting Blaine.. Blaine didnt actually do anything wrong though_

**A/N: **I think the same anon sent a similar prompt to someone else but I already had this written, so I hope they're not too similar at least. I figured I'd still post because whenever I send prompts I always flail like a crazy person when there's more than one fill. I sincerely hope the OP shares this trait with me.

_**Shatter Point**_

"What do you think?" Kurt spins on one foot in front of the mirror, a smile on his face, because he knows what the answer will be.

"You look _amazing,_" Blaine's eyes are roaming over his body with half-hidden lust, "as always."

Kurt smiles appreciatively at Blaine, who's sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, back unnaturally straight with his Dalton blazer still on, then he pouts, eyes fixed on Blaine's. "Just amazing?"

Maybe he's teasing a little bit, but at least he doesn't feel like a baby penguin anymore, and what better time to use his new found confidence than right now with a gorgeous boy on his bed?

Blaine smirks, "Justamazing."

Kurt lets out a mock gasp and swats Blaine's hands away when his boyfriend tries to drag him onto the bed. "No Blaine, I have to find something to wear first."

"Or we could do that later!" Blaine suggests, and seizes Kurt's waist. Before he realises it Kurt is straddling Blaine on his bed, peppering him with kisses. "Better." Blaine whispers in his ear.

Kurt nudges his way the space between Blaine's neck and his shoulder, kissing gently along the smooth skin there. Just as Blaine's hands attach to Kurt's hips and try to draw him down, Kurt pulls away with a smile. "Outfits first."

"No," Blaine moans, pawing at his jacket, trying to work it off him. "Kiss me first."

Kurt just dances out of reach with a grin, wriggling out of the jacket. "Come and get me then Romeo." Blaine hurls the jacket to the ground – _his boyfriend is going to hear about the proper care of garments later – _and Kurt lets Blaine throw him back against the covers.

He laughs freely as Blaine climbs on top of him, still fully clothed and kisses him full on the lips. Kurt loves this side of their relationship, the cute ways Blaine makes him feel so wanted. This is _per- _"NO! No no no! _Blaine_!"

Blaine is tickling his side ruthlessly, and he can't breathe because he's laughing too hard. Struggling he shoves at Blaine with force, squealing and trying to buck him off. "Get off Blaine, oh my _God!" _He's smiling though, laughing so hard it hurts his cheeks and plotting ways hide Blaine's hair gel later for revenge. Blaine just laughs at him before kissing the sensitive skin right at the bottom of his neck. Kurt lets his eyes flutter closed.

He barely registers the door _slamming _open and then there's a loud crash and where has Blaine gone? His eyes snap open to see his _father _standing over him protectively.

"Blaine?" He doesn't understand what is happening, "Dad what-?" He eyes land on the other side of the room. His beautiful boyfriend is sitting the broken remains on his vanity, blinking slowly at the scene before him.

"Get out of my house!" His father is yelling at his boyfriend? He is. _Oh my God, why_?

Kurt scrambles off the bed and starts towards Blaine before his father seizes his arm and pushes him back with as much care as he can whilst he's shouting the most _horrible _things at Blaine.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Kurt can feel his face flushing, "Let me go!" He struggles to get to Blaine who hasn't moved, the younger boy is still looking up at the Hummels with a dazed expression.

That's when Kurt realises what just happened. His father heard him screaming and then saw his jacket on the ground and _Blaine – _and _wow _this is a bit embarrassing. "It's not what you think dad."

"You don't have to make excuses for him." Burt says gently, "Get out Blaine."

It's not the kind of order Blaine would normally ignore, that's why Burt is silent for a moment, but Kurt uses it to his advantage, "_Consensual!" _He almost shouts, and his father turns to him bewildered. "Dad, we were just mucking around, Blaine wasn't trying to – he – it was consensual."

Burt's eyes bug for a moment, "Oh." His eyes widen and they both whip back to face Blaine. "Sorry...Blaine?"

The vanity is broken; the wood splintered the second Blaine's body made impact, the mirror shattered all over the ground. Kurt climbs off the bed and that's when he sees _it. _

There's a dark red stain on Blaine's right sleeve, growing by the moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt scrambles down to his boyfriend who blinks at him, eyelids fluttering for a second before those deep honey eyes settle on Kurt's face.

"Kurt?"

"CAROLE!" Burt is shouting as he grabs the sheet off Kurt's bed and gingerly sweeps the shattered glass away so that he can kneel there. "Blaine kid, are you alright?"

Blaine's head shifts to the side, and Kurt leans out to catch him, keeping him from falling into the glass and waits until his father can help him. Together they set Blaine on the bed, struggling under his almost completely limp weight.

"What happened?" Carole appears at the door, takes one look at Blaine and orders them to help him sit so she can get his blazer off him.

"Doesn't matter, is he alright? Honey, can you say something?" Kurt isn't panicking, he's not. He's not. Why isn't Blaine responding?

Blaine just blinks at him for a moment and then he groans as Burt sits him upright.

Between the four of them, somehow Blaine's blazer ends up on the floor, though admittedly Blaine isn't much help, trying to writhe away from them when he can. Just as Kurt sees the sickening bloodstains on Blaine's dress shirt he hears Carole gasp and push Burt away from the bed. "Get the car ready honey." Carole suggests quietly.

Kurt grabs Blaine and draws him into his arms, supporting him from behind. Trying not to cry, he looks down at Carole's hands as he starts chanting sweet nothings in Blaine's ear – _seriously, why isn't Blaine responding? _

Carole peels the white shirt sleeve away from Blaine's arm. Kurt gags and buries his face in Blaine's hair for a moment before looking back. On the side of Blaine's elbow, just across the from centre crease is a piece of his mirror, almost three inches wide and jutting above the slick red skin, reflecting a glittery parody of Blaine's mangled arm.

"Oh-okay," Kurt breathes in. He needs to be strong for Blaine, who has apparently noticed the gash on his arm because he's whimpering as Carole reaches over to Kurt without a word and grabs the tee he wears to bed most nights. He doesn't protest as she carefully wraps it around Blaine's arm – and the glass that's not supposed to be there.

Kurt wishes it wasn't grey, because the blood is so easy to see as it soaks into his least favourite shirt (as of now anyway).

"Blaine?" Carole asks, "Blaine I need you to look at me."

Kurt feels Blaine's head roll on his chest and heaves a sigh of relief, "Good honey, that's good. You're doing great."

"Okay, can you tell me if anything else hurts?" Carole asks slowly and clearly, like she's speaking to a child.

"Mmm..." Blaine's voice sounds so quiet, "Head."

Carole's eyes frantically flick to Kurt's. "Okay, no don't close your eyes right now. Keep him awake Kurt."

"Is he alright?" Burt asks quietly as he returns.

Kurt looks up at his father with wide eyes. Blaine is whimpering, little heart-wrenching groans. They are the kind that makes Kurt want to wrench his own heart out because it would probably be less painful than listening to this. "It's okay Blaine, hey, you're fine." Kurt strokes his hair quietly as Carole clenches the cloth around Blaine's arm and Blaine shudders.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers, his uninjured hand searching for his boyfriend's, "what happened?"

Kurt isn't sure exactly how to answer Blaine, his _father _did this. Kurt stifles a sob, "Don't worry about that honey. Just focus on me now. You're alright."

"Mmmm alright." Blaine repeats and then his head falls against Kurt's shoulder once more.

"No Blaine, open your eyes!" Carole's hands stay wrapped firmly around his arm but her eyes frantically search Blaine's face. "That's it, good. You're doing great Blaine."

"Yeh." Blaine nods, "Doing great. Sh-!" Even with a piece of glass sticking out of his arm, dapper Blaine manages to cut himself off before he starts swearing, instead he leans back into Kurt, pressing hard against his chest. "Kurt?"

Their hands entwine a little more, and Kurt pretends he can lend Blaine strength through the connection, they sit quietly for a moment before Burt steps forward and scoops Blaine into his arms, then there's a mad scramble as Kurt tries to keep Blaine's hand in his own and Carole tries to keep the shirt wrapped securely over the gaping wound.

"Wait!" They all pause as Blaine's voice rings out around them, "I think I'm-," Burt sets him on the ground just as Blaine starts to dry heave. It hurts Kurt to watch, so he runs his hands through Blaine's hair despite the gel and whispers something encouraging. He's not sure what he's saying.

"Kurt?" Carole interrupts his steam of nonsense, "We need a towel or something. Can you get one?"

"I-," Kurt looks down at the pale hand that's clenching his with force, "Blaine honey, I'll be back."

Blaine teeters where he's leaning on Burt but raises slightly unfocused, very teary eyes to met Kurt's, "No," He whispers, "Please, Kurt, don't – don't leave me."

Kurt just squeezes his hand back and looks at Carole helplessly. She offers him Blaine's arm, and – with Burt propping the younger boy up – Kurt somehow manages to wrap his left hand around the wound, though it's not as firm as he likes Blaine seems insistent on keeping the grip on Kurt's right hand. Kurt tries to keep the pressure on the wound as best he can with this awkward position.

Carole vanishes for a moment. She wrenches open the linen closet and appears with three towels in hand, she takes Kurt's place immediately, and the awkward shuffle downstairs starts again: Blaine leaning on Burt, one arm in Kurt's steel grip, the other in Carole's.

Somehow, and Kurt is still wondering how, they make it to the car.

"Carole you first," Burt directs, and Kurt's step-mother opens the door with one hand and shuffles backwards as Burt and Kurt help Blaine keep pace with her.

Blaine is pale, face flushed with exertion. "Kurt?" He mumbles as Kurt climbs in after him and the door slams.

"Yeah honey?"

"I don't feel so good." Blaine's body is all but resting on Carole, but as he speaks his head tips forwards, and lolls against his chest.

"Blaine!" Kurt's fingers wrench from Blaine's slackened grip and grasp Blaine's pale face.

"It's okay Kurt," Carole says calmly, "Lots of people faint when they get injured like this, he's just really overwhelmed." Kurt takes a stuttering breath and tries to process what she's telling him. Blaine is fine. Blaine is fine.

His father threw Blaine into a _mirror _but it's going to be fine.

Burt is probably speeding, Kurt notes, as the tear around a corner with heart-stopping speed, but Carole looks so calm in the backseat, gently wrapping new towels over the old ones when the blood starts to show again.

Everything is going to be fine, Kurt tells himself as he shakes Blaine hard to rouse his boyfriend and Blaine blinks back to awareness and consciousness with no small amount of dissatisfaction.

The hospital ER is admittedly a bit small, but even still Burt Hummel bursting through the doors with a semi-conscious boy dripping blood along the floor was bound to get attention. Blaine Anderson is whisked away from Kurt in moments, and his hand is empty, and his skin is cold where Blaine's warmth had been. His head, which had thus far been so occupied with keeping Blaine here, is suddenly filled with imagines of Blaine's pale face as he boyfriend lay sprawled on the floor, shattered glass glittering around him, mocking his stillness.

Kurt's going to be sick. _No. _He's going to faint. _No. _He's just going to sit right here in the middle of the room.

On the floor.

"Breathe for me Kurt." Someone says and he forces his lungs to obey. Air. Air is good.

He can do this.

"Is Blaine okay?"

"Carole's with him, they've got Cooper on the phone and he's gonna be alright."

"Dad."

"Yeah Kurt?"

"You threw my boyfriend into a wall."

"I...yes. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just so scared for you." His father sounds strained, guilty, worried, trying to keep it together. He knows the feeling.

"I...I think I need a moment to – to just – I need a moment." Kurt stumbles to his feet, pushes his father away and makes his way to the bathroom. The cold water splashed on his face helps him come back to himself, pulls him away from the floating feeling.

He just stands there, breathing, watching the water drain away. Soothing. He should get a water feature.

Great. Blaine is having someone pull _glass _out of his arm and Kurt is thinking about interior decorating. Yeah, he's just a great boyfriend.

Kurt snaps the water off and glares at himself in the mirror. There's blood smeared on his cheek. _Blaine's blood is smeared on his cheek. _

Carefully, he uses a paper towel to wipe it away.

For some reason it feels strangely like wiping Blaine away, but Blaine is fine, people don't die from cuts on their arms.

_Yes they do Kurt. _

Kurt chokes on a sob and wraps his arms around himself. "Blaine." He whispers to himself, and he stands there crying until Finn appears, still sweaty from football practice and wraps him in a bear hug.

"Your dad called me." Finn whispers, "He told me what happened."

Kurt can't help but clutch at his step-brother with weak fingers. He physically _can't _deal with this right now.

He loves Burt, and he loves Blaine, but right now he _needs _Finn to hold him close and pretend no one is hurt or hurting. He can't handle that right now.

- _TBC - _


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon prompted: **_Burt misreads a situation and ends up hurting Blaine.. Blaine didnt actually do anything wrong though_

**TW: **blood, medical situations, shameless Blaine whump.

**A/N:** thank you so much to everyone who read the first part.

_**Shatter Point – Part Two**_

Sitting in the waiting room is a bit like waiting in the eye of a storm. It's quiet, but motion and noise whirs around them constantly.

Kurt sits, slightly slouched, hunched in on himself, staring at the chair opposite dispassionately. Since Finn had convinced him to leave the bathroom he's just been...empty? No, not empty. He's full of worry for Blaine and anger at his father and because Burt hasn't said anything since they got back either Kurt is worry about that too. Kurt wants to know what's happening but Finn keeps disappearing to ask the nurses and they won't tell them anything.

Carole hasn't come back.

All he thinks about is Blaine. His sweet boyfriend who has to stand on his toes to kiss Kurt. His best friend who knows his coffee order and slips little notes in his locker sometimes just to remind Kurt how much Blaine loves him.

All he can think about is Blaine who didn't cry when Kurt's father threw him into a wall, but left sticky red blood all over Kurt's clothes and hands anyway.

"Miss Johnson?" A voice interrupts the silence, and a young woman practically flings herself out of the chair to hurry over to the doctor who waits at the door for her. He tries not to be jealous that someone is getting news.

Kurt sighs. How long does it take to fix this kind of thing? _How long has it been? _Is it good that they're taking their time or does it mean that Blaine's really hurt?

"Kurt?"

His tips his head back, eyes landing on Carole. She looks tired, lines crease her forehead and blood stains her shirt. He can't tell just by looking what she's going to say.

"Is he-?"

She takes a deep breath and draws him into a hug, "He's going to be just fine honey." She puts a hand on each of his cheeks, so that she can lift his face towards her own. "Kurt, are you okay?"

He nods into her palm, drinks in the motherly comfort. He's not sure how he feels. "What now?"

"He started going into shock," Carole informs him gently, "and they've had to give him a blood transfusion and some pain medication."

"And his arm?" Burt's voice interrupts them quietly.

Carole bites her lip and looks down. Kurt's heart drops. _Oh God. _

"It should be fine." _Should be? _Finn's arms wrap around his mother as Carole draws both Burt and Kurt a little closer. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "The glass hit the bone, so they'll have to do surgery to repair the muscle; they've just taken him in."

Kurt glances to his father, just to see his reaction and it hurts to watch as Burt slumps back into his chair, runs a hand over his face and starts to _cry _in earnest. Kurt finds himself holding his father's hand and trying not to imagine all the things that might go wrong.

Carole sits on Burt's other side and bites her quivering lip.

"What about the Blaine's parents?" Finn asks quietly, "And Cooper?"

"They're in Prague," Kurt never expected them to come back to Blaine anyway.

Carole nods, "Cooper's taken over the medical decisions via phone for now, but he's cleared the Doctors to keep me informed and once Blaine's out of surgery we can visit him."

"They should be here." Burt whispers. Kurt wants to reach out and do something more than hold his hand, but the image of Blaine lying in the glass looking so stunned haunts him and he can't.

Instead he lets Carole do her best and opens his phone so he can look at Blaine's photo.

Blaine didn't do anything wrong, he tries so hard to be a good boyfriend and he tries to be a perfect gentleman. Blaine is Kurt's support network and his father quite literally just pulled it off him and threw it away.

He allows himself silent tears but does his best to hide them from his father. Burt has enough guilt for the both of them right now.

-.-.-.-

No one suggests they go home, even though Kurt's sure they've been sitting there for hours. A young police officer drops by because the Hospital has to call them when underage kids get assaulted.

Kurt understands the logic but it still makes him unbearably angry. She suggests they go home and clean up and tells them she'll be in touch.

On top of worrying that Blaine is going to die, Kurt worries that Burt will be arrested. He's not sure he can handle that, no matter how angry he is about this all.

Finn convinces him he needs to change, and when he refuses to leave the waiting room to find something he thinks his step-brother has given up, until Puck appears with a duffel that has spare shirts for Burt and Carole and six different shirts for Kurt because didn't know what Kurt wanted.

"I didn't have the key to the house, Mrs. H, so I might have –uh – the lock is a little scratched but it shouldn't be damaged." Puck smiles but it lacks his usual spark and offers the bag to Carole and she just smiles the way she always does.

Kurt takes the first shirt he finds and ends up in the bathroom contemplating water features again.

He really is the worst boyfriend conceivable.

-.-.-.-

It's after midnight when a nurse arrives; she sees Carole straight away and hugs her gently. Kurt is pleased to know that Blaine is in the hands of people Carole knows and trusts but that doesn't stop him silently staring her down until she moves away and starts to talk.

"He's out of surgery now." She smiles and Kurt instantly wants to wrap her in a hug, because hse's _smiling. _

He's glad he's sitting down or might have collapsed from the sudden rush of hope.

"How did it go?" Carole asks, her hands wrapped in Burt's.

"Good. They've stitched him up and there were no complications. We're going to start waking him up soon. The Doctor wants to keep him under observation for a couple of hours and then we'll fax release papers to Cooper."

"Thank God." Burt looks how Kurt feels.

"I'm sorry Abbey couldn't come and speak with you in person, but you're not officially family. Cooper insisted I came out right away to speak with you though." Her eyes flicker between them, "Officially, I didn't tell you any of this okay?"

Carole just nods and turns to Kurt, "You hear that sweetie? He's just fine."

"Can we see him?" He needs to be with Blaine.

-.-.-.-

They let Kurt go through the doorway first, and he pauses there, just looking at Blaine lying in the bed, his eyes shut and lashes fanning across his cheeks.

His skin is pale, hair askew and his arm is wrapped in heavy bandages. An IV line runs down to his other hand and Kurt can't decided which he should hold so he settles for Blaine's uninjured shoulder, and rests his head on the bed to stare up at his boyfriend.

Blaine's skin is warm beneath his palm. Blaine is fine.

"I love you." He whispers into the sheets, eyes fixed on Blaine's still form. "I love you."

Carole settles into the chair on the other side of the room and Finn appears a moment later dragging two more from outside. His father doesn't sit though, and Kurt wonders if any more pain can fit in this room. It's already suffocating him.

They stay frozen in silence, drifting between sleep and worry. Kurt is the first to notice Blaine's eyelids flutter. He grasps his boyfriend's hand gently around the IV and smiles up at him. "Blaine?"

There's movement around him but all Kurt sees is Blaine's warm honey eyes blinked up at him, glassy from pain or the drugs.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Carole asks softly, as she brushes Blaine's hair back. His eyes drift over to her for a moment before settling back on Kurt.

"What happened?" He whispers, his voice sounds dry and scratchy. Kurt winches in sympathy, and between himself and Carole they manage to sit him up for a glass of water, bendy straw and all.

Kurt glances at his father before he can stop himself; and Blaine follows his gaze.

"Oh." Blaine's lip curves under his teeth and his eyebrows draw together.

Kurt wants to cry again, but he reaches out to take Blaine's hand instead. He has to clench his jaw to keep from crying out when Blaine withdraws his own hand gently and looks away. "Blaine?" He's not going to be hurt by this, it's not about him, Blaine is in a hospital bed, slumped over and pale.

"Sorry." Blaine whispers quietly. Kurt watches his boyfriend hug himself with one arm, wrapping it across his torso protectively.

"I don't understand," Kurt reaches out again to grab Blaine's hand, choosing not to go for the one he knows Blaine can't move because it would be cruel to deny him the choice. "Why are you sorry?"

Blaine looks down at the place their fingers intertwine, instinctively slotting together. "I thought I wasn't supposed to," He swallows and Kurt's heart lurches uncomfortably, "touch you." His voice is so quiet they have to strain to hear it.

Kurt feels like someone has just dumped a bucket of ice-water over him. Blaine's head lolls a little, and his speech is slurred, but his vulnerability isn't in the drugs. It's in the way he just assumes that the things he loves can be taken away from him without explanation, the way he expects it.

Burt shuffles forwards awkwardly, "I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Oh." Blaine responds quietly, "Okay then." Kurt wonders if Blaine believes it, but his boyfriend's eyes are fixed on their hands. He gives it a reassuring squeeze, and when Blaine glances up at him Kurt smiles.

"I love you Blaine." He says firmly, "and you are always allowed to touch me."

Finn snorts, makes a choking sound and dissolves into a very obnoxious coughing fit. Carole's lips twist into thinly suppressed smile even though she's looking fixedly at the bedspread to pretend she didn't interpret it that way. Burt's face colours but he nods when Blaine's eyes dart to him.

Blaine smiles a little. "You're not a baby penguin anymore." He mumbles, and then he shifts to be closer to Kurt, gasping slightly when his arm is jostled.

Kurt remembers how cuddly Blaine gets when he's sick, or injured, and slides up on the bed with him. "I love you Blaine." He repeats once again.

"Love you too Kurt."

The heavy weight of Blaine's head on his shoulder informs him that Blaine is drifting to sleep.

His father drops into his abandoned chair. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"I know Dad."

Burt struggles, emotions flit across his face. "I shouldn't have – he's just a kid."

"Dad," Kurt lifts his eyes to meet Burt's, "just find a way to make it up to Blaine okay? Whether he wants to be with me when he wakes up or not, you owe him that much."

His father nods, and the settle back into silence.

No one address Kurt's most immediate fear: who would want to date him when his father puts people in hospital over misunderstandings. Maybe Blaine would be better off alone but looking down at the younger boy curled towards him Kurt can't bring himself to be yet another precious thing that walks out of Blaine's life, no matter the reason.

-.-.-.-

Cooper sings the release forms via fax, and the hospital lets Blaine go home with Hummel family. He sleeps in the car and one the sofa after than whilst Kurt returns to his room and picks up the bloody Dalton blazer for washing before making a start on the broken vanity. Finn collects the bigger shards of glass and wood before Carole vacuums. No one mentions the red stains on the carpet, they just cover them with a towel for now and start stripping the sheets on the bed.

Kurt tries to sleep in his room despite the fact it's only later afternoon, but in the end something draws him downstairs. He finds Blaine sitting upright on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" He asks quietly.

Blaine's eyes glitter like broken glass, "It hurts."

Kurt knows he's not just talking about the arm that will no doubt scar as a reminder forever of last night. "I know." He whispers, "But we'll get through it." Then he brings Blaine his pills, wraps them together in blankets and peppers him with kisses.

Burt never says a thing about the stolen kisses, nor the fact that that night they share Kurt's bed.

In future years, when Kurt brings Blaine home for the Thanksgiving weekend, they use that to their full advantage.

_Twice. _

- Fin -


End file.
